Warlord's Illuminati
Foundation Warlord created his own Illuminati after being freed from The Reality prison. The goal was the same as The original Illuminati. The goal would be to take over The Omniverse. However, Warlord would use more force to do so. Brief History After Warlord was tracked down by The Reality Warriors, Warlord convinced Supreme Hunter, Steinbeck, Reptoraptor, and Evil Wardrone to join him. Warlord made them leading members of his new Illuminati. Warlord ruled from The Core. Despite several setbacks, The Illuminati remained strong. Members Warlord Warlord was a member of the original Illuminati. Warlord would eventually start his own Illuminati. Warlord wanted to conquer the Omniverse. Supreme Hunter Supreme Hunter was one of the original members of Warlord's Illuminati. He was Warlord's second in command. However, he took leadership when Warlord died. Lord Steinbeck Steinbeck was one of the original members of Warlord's Illuminati. Steinbeck held the title of lord. Lord Reptoraptor Reptoraptor was one of the original members of Warlord's Illuminati. He held the title of lord. After joining, he recruited the rest of the Reptoids from the former Reptoid Empire into the Illuminati. Evil Wardrone Evil Wardrone was one of the original members of Warlord's Illuminati. He held the title of lord. Evil Wardrone would remain a faithful member until he fell in love with Demon. Evil Wardrone would later defect from the Illuminati so he could live with Demon. Taluk Taluk was a general in the Illuminati. He was an expert tactician, strategist, and deductive/ abductive reasoning. He was also a charismatic leader. Taluk would eventually declare himself a Grand General. He would eventually get the rank of lord. Grand Admiral Z Z was recruited into Warlord's Illuminati by Reptoraptor. Z held the rank of Grand Admiral Grand General Jared Jered was recruited into Warlord's Illuminati by Warlord himself. Jered held the title of Grand General and believed he was better than the other members of the Illuminati. Grand General Dracula Dracula held the title of Grand General. He is one of the toughest members in the Illuminati that had no powers. Grand General Steve Steve held the title of Grand General. He was the least influential Grand General. Grand General Tony Tony betrayed Team C.R.A.Z.Y. before becoming a general in the Illuminati. Tony was eventually promoted to grand general by Supreme Hunter. The Crimson Knight The Crimson Knight was an agent of The illuminati until he defected. Carnage This version of the carnage symbiote is extremely violent. He is an agent of the Illuminati that takes no prisoners. Krampus Krampus was an Illuminati agent tasked with kidnapping children to be brainwashed for the Illuminati army. Demon Demon was part of the Reality Warriors. She was later forced to join the Illuminati by Evil Wardrone. She would later fall in love with Evil Wardrone. They would both eventually defect from the Illuminati. Mothman Mothman was an Illuminati agent who was primarily tasked with scouting out universes to conquer. Despite his main task being to scout, Mothman would also cause chaos. Ranks Emperor Emperor is the highest rank in the Illuminati. The Emperor controls the entire Illuminati. Lord Lords are the next highest rank. They help The Illuminati Emperor run the Illuminati. Grand General Grand Generals are the highest rank in the Illuminati Army. They are usually placed in charge of ground assaults. Grand Generals only answer to The Illuminati Emperor and Illuminati Lords. There are only a max of three Grand Generals at a time. Grand Admiral Grand Admirals are the highest rank in the Illuminati Navy. They are usually placed in charge of space/air battles. Grand Admirals only answer to The Illuminati Emperor and Illuminati Lords. General Generals are the second highest rank in the Illuminati Army. They are usually placed in charge of ground assaults. All generals wear robes(same color as Illuminati Supreme's but a different design) to hide their identity. Admiral Admirals are the second highest rank in the Illuminati Navy. They are usually placed in charge of space/air battles. All admirals wear green robes to hide their identity. Commander Commanders are placed in charge of a platoon of troopers. They lead their platoons but get their orders from a high ranking member. Agent An agent is some one who works by themselves for the Illuminati. They have the same authority as a general or admiral. Troopers Troopers are the lowest rank in the Illuminati Army/Navy. They are trained to follow orders and put the New Order before themselves. They will die for the Illuminati cause. Henchmen Henchmen are the lowest rank in the entire Illuminati. They answer to any rank. They usually stand around and do nothing. They are official members but most have no combat training. They will still die for the Illuminati cause. The rank of henchman is applied to any member who holds no rank. Branches Illuminati Army The Illuminati army is commanded by Grand Generals and Generals. The army fights in ground battles. Sometimes, the army is lead by Grand Admirals and Admirals. Illuminati Navy The Illuminati Navy is commanded by Grand Admirals and Admirals. The navy fights in space/air battles. Sometimes, the navy is lead by Grand Generals and Generals The Warlord Cult The Warlord cult was lead by Jered. The cult was formed after Warlord's death. All the members worshipped Warlord. The cult would eventually become eliminated after every member was killed. Various groups lead by high ranking members During Supreme Hunter's depression, most of the high ranking members ran the Illuminati how they wanted.